Sadness
by Taihza
Summary: MadaNaru oneshot Mpreg,Lemon, Lots of tears. Naruto loses something Precious to him, can he and Madara overcome the trial?


**I do not own Naruto ~WARNINGS ManxMan, Mpreg, and lots of tears.**

Naruto paled, reaching down to his stomach he placed a hand on it before bringing it back up, blackness was starting to distort his vision but he could clearly make out blood, Everything was getting quieter, his body fell to the ground, the only thing he remembered before blacking out was the wide eyes of the three Uchiha's in the room and Madara running over to him yelling at Naruto to stay awake.

* * *

The sound of constant beeping had woken him, he tried to open his eyes finding it hard to accomplish, blue eyes peeked open, he was in a hospital room. 'What..' He was trying to remember what had happened. 'oh yeah' he had thought, he and Madara were arguing, he could remember Itachi and Sasuke coming in trying to break it up, then the sound of glass breaking and searing pain in his abdomen. The beeping on his heart monitor sped up when he thought about the area in which he was wounded, as soon as the beeping sped up the room was opened and nurses had come in trying to calm him down, one nurse quickly pulled a needle out from her scrub pocket and injected the liquid into his iv, for a second time he blacked out.

He awoke a second time to yelling, he could make his papa Iruka's voice out. "Get out of here! This is your fault! Look at what you have done to him!" Iruka screamed, Kakashi was at his side holding him, trying to calm him down. "Don't say that Ru, Naruto loves him." He whispered quietly in iruka's ear. "Are you defending him Kakashi? Your son has been shot! I knew this relationship was awful from the beginning! I never should have trusted-"He was cut off from his rant when he heard a quiet 'papa'. Immediately looking over to Naruto he went and sat down on the foot of his son's bed, tears filled his eyes as he looked at his son's pale skin, he brought his hand up to his face wiping at the tears that had collected in his eyes, "I'll go get the doctor." A deep baritone voice said. Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them, trying to adjust to the light, he stared over at his papa and tried to smile. "Im okay papa.." He said trying not to sound weak. Kakashi gritted his teeth and came to stand by naruto's bed, quietly waiting for his doctor to arrive.

It was silent in the room for almost ten minutes before a busty blonde woman entered the room scowling, following behind her three angry Uchiha's. "Look at what you have done now brat! You have done a lot of stupid things in your life but I never would have pegged you for getting shot!" She growled out while walking over to her grandson. "Tsunade he just woke up… Wait a while before you tear into him." Kakashi said sternly, glancing to his son. Turning around she glared at the Uchiha men. "You three go wait in the hall!" She yelled, "Family only right now." Itachi and Sasuke nodded walking out into the hall, Madara glared at the woman. "I'm his lover! I have a right to know what's going on!" He gritted out. Iruka flew up from his position on the bed pointing an accusing finger at him. "Not anymore asshole! You could not even protect him! He got shot because of you!" He yelled. Madara flinched and glanced over to Naruto who would not meet his gaze, "I'll be in the hall." He said before leaving the room. Tsunade turned around and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Brat we need to talk…"

Madara growled, balling his hands into a fist. "Did you find out who did it Itachi?" He said looking over to his eldest nephew. Itachi glanced from naruto's room door to his uncle. "Orochimaru, Sasuke is already taking care of it." He said sighing. "Uncle…. There is something you should know… Naruto came to me a week ago, He didn't want to tell you at first cause he wanted to be sure…" Itachi trailed off not knowing how to word it. Madara growled "Get on with it Itachi" He said glaring at his nephew. Itachi cleared the lump in his throat and frowned. "Uncle… Naruto is pregnant.." He said. As the news sunk in Madara's eyes widened. Right as he was about to speak his heart constricted in his chest, and the most heartbreaking sobs could be heard coming out of the room. Quickly walking into the room he noticed his lover slumped over sobbing, one hand clutching his chest and on placed over his stomach. "Please no! Tell me you're lying! Please!" the blonde yelled, tears cascading down his face. "What's going on here!" he demanded, as he walked over to the bed getting behind his lover he pulled Naruto's body to his chest wrapping his arms around the blonde. "You." Iruka began, tears leaving hot trails down his cheeks. Kakashi instantly reached out grabbing Iruka's arm he dragged him out of the room and closed the door. Madara glanced up at Tsunade, waiting for her to explain. She looked over at her grandson sadness evident in her eyes. "Naruto we tried everything we could, I'm sorry, we couldn't save your baby." She said gently, Madara clutched Naruto tighter, his eyes wide with shock. She cursed under her breath and decided it would be best to leave them both alone. Walking to the door she opened it and walked out closing it behind her, not missing the tears in Madara's eyes, or the way he buried his head in naruto's sunshine locks and clutched him tighter. She looked to her left noticing Itachi was still standing in the hallway. "The baby… Is the baby alright.." He whispered, almost too afraid to ask. "Does it sound like the baby is fine to you?" She growled out before stomping off down the hallway. 'God I hate my job..' She thought.

It had been a week since Naruto and Madara had received the news, Naruto was getting released from the hospital and once again his papa and Madara were going at it. "He is not leaving with you! He is coming home with us, to a safe house, FAR away from the likes of you." Iruka growled glaring at Madara. "Like hell he is, he is coming back to the Uchiha estate." Madara growled returning Iruka's glare tenfold. Kakashi sighed as he sat against the couch, he had given up trying to make those two stop arguing. "How about you guys let Naruto decide where he wants to go." Kakashi said, cutting them both off. A pair of brown eyes and onyx eyes looked over at Naruto expectantly. Naruto had barely spoken since he had gotten the news from Tsunade, He sighed and look at his papa. "Papa.. I want to go home.." He said gently, Iruka's eyes softened and he began walking to his son's bed. "I want to go home with Madara papa…" Naruto said quietly halting Iruka in his tracks. Iruka scoffed and waved off naruto's comment. "Your high! It must be the drugs, come on son get your things ready." Iruka said staring at Naruto. Tears welled in his eyes, He looked over to Madara hoping he would step in. on que Madara walked over to naruto's bed and held his hand out helping Naruto stand. "You heard him, you know where the estate is." He said gruffly, before leading Naruto out of the room.

Madara sighed as he opened the door to the Uchiha manor, Naruto walked in and instantly made a beeline for their room. He sighed and walked in the house, closing the door behind him. "Sasuke!" Madara bellowed in the quiet house. It took a minute before Sasuke appeared in front of his uncle. "Naruto is home." He said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and sighed, walking off to the room his dobe was in. He gave a gentle knock on the door before opening it and stepping in, looking around the room he saw Naruto in the middle of the large king sized bed curled up in a ball. His shoulders quivering slightly. Sasuke frowned and walked over to the large window, he pulled on the curtain making the room dark. Walking over to the bed silently he climbed on it and lied down next to Naruto, He pulled him to his chest and wrapped a protective arm around him. "Dobe… I'm sorry.." He said gently.

Madara was pacing outside his bedroom door, He was never good at consoling, he had tried his best at the hospital but Naruto had refused to talk to him, he just lied in Madara's arms lifelessly. Madara had once been jealous of the connection Sasuke and Naruto had, but when Sasuke had told him it was and always would be brotherly love, he let it go. But as Naruto spent more and more time in the Uchiha manor, anytime he was upset or hurt, Sasuke was the only one who could comfort him. Madara's shoulders slumped, He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He couldn't believe Naruto hadn't told him he was pregnant, and in all his forty years of life, Him being told his child was dead hat been the most earth shattering. He scowled to himself, He should have seen this coming, and He should have realized being in a relationship, letting someone in his heart would resort in loss. Being the leader of a powerful yakuza family, he should have known not to let someone get close or they could get hurt, But he knew he was doomed the moment he laid eyes on the blond, Sasuke had insisted that his family meet his only friend, Madara and Itachi relenting, Knowing someone had to be special to brighten Sasuke up. Madara and Naruto had gotten together shortly after they had been introduced, and they have been together for a year. None of the Uchiha's had explained to Naruto what the family business was, but he wasn't an idiot, and he never pried. Madara rubbed his hand over his face, glaring at the floor. His lover was twenty, and had just been shot, it leading to the loss of his heir, and the loss of life in naruto's eyes. Maybe it was time he let his lover go.

. Sasuke sighed and looked over at his friend, Naruto had stopped crying and now was asleep, Sasuke sat up and stretched, he stared at the blonde fondly before getting out of the bed and walking to the door, opening it quietly he walked out and looked to his right. "He is asleep, He will probably want you there when he wakes." Was all Sasuke said before walking down the hall and out of sight. Madara grunted and stood from his position on the floor, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto woke up to the soft click and cracked an eye open to stare at his lover, His gaze pinning the man in place. Naruto winced as he sat up and patted the spot next to him, Madara instantly coming to sit by his lover. "You need to take it easy love." Madara whispered, pulling the blonde down to lay with him. "You don't need to coddle me….im not made of glass.." Naruto whispered, resting his head on Madara's chest. He mindlessly touched his stomach, eyes watering. "Why didn't you tell me love…" Madara asked, lifting naruto's chin so he could meet his gaze. A lone tear slid down naruto's face as he stared at the man he loved with all his being. "I didn't know for sure… I went to the doctor on that day… I was going to tell you.. But you were so busy with work.. And it made me so mad.. So I argued instead." The blonde stated, averting his eyes. Madara growled and rolled over, his arms holding him above Naruto, he gazed down at is lover and leaned is head down onto naruto's chest. "I'm sorry." Madara whispered brokenly, finally letting the dam break, tears rolling fast down his face. Naruto reached his arms up and wrapped them around Madara's neck holding him. The stayed like that for the rest of the night, both morning the loss of their unborn child.

It had been a month since Naruto was shot, and although his body had healed, his mind and heart had not. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to be intimate with his lover, He didn't understand why but he was scared, maybe it was the thought that he could get pregnant again and lose another child, maybe it was just the act alone, but he couldn't do it. Before he knew it had been six months since he was shot, the relationship he had with Madara was strained. Sasuke and Itachi had tried talking to him, figuring out what was wrong, Sasuke demanding he needed to snap out of his depression and quit pushing away the person he loved. Naruto had stared at Sasuke for a long time before snapping, he ran to Madara's office flinging open the door and launching himself into Madara's arms. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Naruto cried before attaching his lips to Madara's, Madara kissed back lifting his hand to naruto's hair he griped it and pulled hard, Naruto moaned and opened his mouth to let Madara in. Their tongues rubbed against each other, Naruto sucking lightly on Madara's, Madara broke the kiss and lifted the blonde up by his hips and sat him on the desk, Naruto reached out and began unbuttoning Madara's shirt once fully unbuttoned he ripped it off the man's broad shoulders and threw it the floor carelessly, Madara leaned in and kissed him again, Naruto kissed back as he reached his hand down and undid Madara's belt buckle, quickly unzipping his pants, he reached in Madara's boxers and grabbed onto the mans engorged member stroking it softly, Madara broke the kiss groaning, he lowered his hand and smirked when he noticed Naruto was wearing sweats, Quickly lowering his sweats and boxers he made a clean sweep with his arms and knocked everything off his desk, Naruto stopped his ministrations and lied down on his back, "Please, it's been to long Mada!" Madara grinned and leaned over the gorgeous tan body, he lowered his head and took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth, Naruto moaned arching his back, he lifted his hands to Madara's head and grabbed ahold of the man's long hair, Moaning as Madara sucked and bent harshly on his nipple. Madara stopped his teasing of naruto's nipple and trailed hot open mouthed kisses down the blonde's torso. "Just fuck me already!" Naruto yelled panting, He didn't care if it hurt, and he needed this. Madara snickered and spit on his hand, rubbing it on his length he placed himself at naruto's hole and stared down at his lover. "Please.." Naruto whimpered. Madara eased himself into Naruto, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, and kept inching forward until he was completely seated in the blond. Both men groaned at the connection, Madara bent down and sealed his lips with the blond and he started thrusting at a slow pace. The rubbed their tongues together leisurely as Madara kept his slow pace, Naruto moaning when Madara would hit that spot in him that would make him see white. He broke the kiss panting and pulled Madara's head back glaring at the man. "Fuck me like you mean it Madara." Naruto said, eyes widening when he saw the evil grin on Madara's face. He didn't need to be told twice, the desk had begun creaking with the force of Madara's thrusts, naruto's pleasure filled please of harder and more being met. Madara hit naruto's prostate with precise aim every thrust, sending the blonde man over the edge. "Mada I can't!" Naruto had tears in the corner of his eyes, his face bright pink, Madara smirked and leaned down gently biting naruto's ear. "Cum with me love." He whispered, Naruto moaned loudly his back arching more then he thought possible as he came, Madara Cumming right after him, Naruto panted and looked at his lover, a blush marring his cheeks when he felt heat fill his insides, Madara leaned over and pressed his forehead against naruto's. "It's been too long.." Madara said lowering his head to suck on naruto's neck. Naruto moaned as he felt Madara's length stiffen back up. They spent the rest of the day, and well into the night re christening his office, both men to lost in pleasure, to have thought of using a condom.

* * *

Naruto stared nervously down at the stick lying flat on the back of the toilet, two minutes, he could do this, he thought to himself. He bit his fingernail and paced the bathroom waiting for the timer on his cellphone to go off. Sighing he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, slowly he lifted his shirt up, looking down at the bullet scare he frowned. A new wave of nerves washed over him, what if something bad happened if he was pregnant, what if he lost this one too. He was broke out of his thoughts when his timer went off, quickly picking up his cellphone he turned it off and walked over to the pregnancy test. "I can't do this." He said quietly to himself and walked over the bathroom door opening it to reveal amused onyx eyes. Madara chuckled at his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What did it say naru." He whispered into his lover's ear before nibbling on it. Naruto blushed and hid his head in Madara's chest. "I don't know.. I can't..." His words were cut off by a quick kiss. Madara smirked and walked forward with Naruto pushing him towards the test. The blonde's nerves were just too cute. Naruto reached out and grabbed the test quickly closing his eyes and thrusting it into his lovers face. Madara chuckled and took the test, he looked at it and smirked before tossing it into the trash can. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pushed him up against the wall of the bathroom, Leaning down he attached his lips to the blonde's neck, nibbling, kissing, and sucking. Naruto moaned when he felt Madara's knee between his legs rubbing against his member. He groaned and leaned his head on Madara's shoulder. "What did it say?" He asked breathless. Madara smirked, lowering one of his hands he began rubbing naruto's belly gently. "It say's I'm going to be a daddy." He whispered in naruto's ear. Naruto's hands flew to his mouth as tears silently made their way down his face, Madara chuckled and bent down resting his head against the blonde's stomach. Madara suddenly grinned and stood up quickly, he grabbed the blonde's arm, and led them down the maze of halls, "Madara what are you doing" Naruto asked blushing as he tried to keep up with his lover. The question was answered quickly when he found himself thrusted onto their king size bed in the bedroom, Madara closed the door and turned to his lover. "Were going to celebrate." He said witch a glint in his eyes and a grin on his face that Naruto knew too well, the blonde rolled his eyes before lying down on his back. No point in fighting.

~End~

 **It's a short oneshot but I hope everyone enjoys it all the same, working on a multi-chapter MadaNaru fic though, Should not be too long before I post it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **-Taihza**


End file.
